1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fly swatters, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fly swatter device wherein the same may be compactly stored during periods of non-use, and may be readily and accessibly extended for use by an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fly swatters of various types have been utilized in the prior art to rid an environmental area of flying insects. The organizations of the prior art have generally been of an expansive or elongate configuration not lending such structure for portability in transport such as in a purse or pocket by an individual. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,489 to Rochwite illustrating an elongate handle with an array of slats at a forward end thereof for striking of flying insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,954 to Monroe sets forth a similar elongate handle and forwardly positioned mount utilizing a series of striking portions formed forwardly thereof.
U.S Pat. No. 3,905,146 to Ralston sets forth a contractible fly swatter device wherein the arms or strikers are slidably received within a slide mechanism of a main housing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,114 to Little provides a fly swatter pad with an extendible handle for reaching a fly at a remote portion of an environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,605 to Garcia sets forth a switch device for swatting insects with a flexible forward portion telescopingly received within a housing member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved fly swatter device which addresses both the problems of portability and compactness of construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.